1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to on screen display (OSD), and more particularly to a display interface and display method for OSD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display of on screen display (OSD) of current computer devices (for example, notebook (NB) or liquid crystal display (LCD)) is two-dimensionally represented with respect to adjustment of brightness or volume or switch of hardware functions such as wireless LAN and sunlight readable, as shown in FIGS. 1A˜1C.
Generally, when a display interface of the OSD is activated, icons and wording are simultaneously displayed, even displaying the wording or a bar merely, as shown in FIGS. 1A˜1C. With respect to development of computer devices, the display interface of the OSD cannot satisfy user requirements, so a 2.5 dimensional/3 dimensional (2.5D/3D) display interface of the OSD is designed to enhance added value and refinement.
However, the 2.5D/3D pattern design only considers display effect with a colorful background that other effects may not be observed under a white background, resulting in inconvenience of reading.
Thus, a display interface and display method for OSD is desirable.